A Slightly Unusual Cinderella Story
by ilovesirius93
Summary: A Sirius Black one shot. Sirius Black, who was once apposed to the tale of Cinderella realizes that he is a Cinderella at heart. Now Sirius must decide to do what is right when the clock strikes midnight


**A Slightly Unusual Cinderella Story**

I've always been interested in the ways of Muggles for a while now. It's the reason I've stuck with Muggle Studies with my mate Remus for such a long time. It's hard to believe we are the same species. Muggles aren't very bright creatures, in my opinion. Entertaining maybe, but definitely not too bright.

The thing that I like about Muggles is their sense of style. I recently bought a Muggle motorbike from Mundungus Fletcher and it's a beauty. Prongs and I tweaked it a bit to add a personal touch to it but no one can overlook the Muggle-y color and style. Like I said, it's a beauty.

But I'm going off topic. My point is that Muggles have great imaginations. Or so I thought.

One night, after me and Prongs were back from detention with Slughorn – let's just say the moving stairs in Hogwarts "accidentally" turned into slides every time he tried to climb them – Moony was in a rather… err… romantic mood.

"So, you know the homework Professor Quirrell assigned us for Muggle Studies today?" he asked, holding up a long piece of parchment with his scrawls all over it.

He was talking to me of course. Prongs had taken another year of Potions so he could cuddle up with Evans in a room full of pungent smells and toxic fumes. Wormy had barely passed his end-of-the-year exams and didn't need another weight on his back.

I grunted in acknowledgment. My hands were behind my head and I was lying on my bed, fully clothed. Sleep was already creeping out from the corners of my brain.

"Did you read the Cinderella fairytale?" Moony persisted.

"What's that, a disease?" I mumbled lazily. Prongs snorted in absentminded laughter as he tapped his wand to his nose. Wormy giggled in the background when Prong's nose would turn into an elephant trunk or a dog's muzzle.

I opened my eyes and stared at my best mate, waiting for dear Moony's answer.

"That one suits you the best, Prongs," I joked, chuckling as James scowled at me over a pig's snout.

Before he could retort, Moony cut through.

"You know," he scolded lightly. "If you continue to slack off, I'm going to stop letting you copy my answers during breakfast."

I closed my eyes again and rolled them inside their lids. I got that warning about twice a day, thrice on a good day.

"So, what's so interesting about that Cinder fella?" I asked to dodge around the subject.

"It's a she. Cinderella," Remus tittered, smiling. "There's this girl who has two evil step sisters and one evil stepmother. They make her do the chores that normally a house elf would love to do…"

And so on and so forth. I was wondering where my sleepiness had gone. I looked for it in the depths of my mind, sighing angrily when all I heard was Moony's voice, explaining in vivid detail what Cinterhella's godmother was wearing. This made me question young Lupin's sexuality preferences.

I was just imagining Moony having an affair with our other roommate, Fabian Prewett, when I noticed it had gotten too quiet.

I opened my eyes slowly, and craned my neck to see Moony looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Mind writing all that down on my parchment, pal?" I asked, feeling too lazy to smile. An hour of polishing trophies and listening to Prongs gush over his Quidditch trophies is enough to make any sane bloke weary. "I don't think I caught all of that."

"Honestly, Sirius," Remus sighed heavily. "If I was talking about our plans for the next full moon, you can barely contain yourself! But when we talk about fascinating literature, you fall asleep even before I open my mouth!"

"It's no big deal," I reassured with ease. It was normal for Moony to get worked up. "Prongs can fill me in."

Remus raised his eyebrows and gestured at the bed across from his. I snorted loudly. James was lying sideways on his bed, his glasses askew and a trickle of drool making its way on the sheets.

"You've gotta make your stories more interesting, Moony," I suggested, sitting up finally. I was still tired but Remus looked like he wanted to rant on a bit more. I thought I'd better pay attention and kiss up before he got too angry and refused to let me copy his homework.

"If you'd listened to a word I said in the past ten minutes, you would know that Cinderella is a lot like you." Moony snapped, pointing at me accusingly. I bit back a smile.

"The evil stepsisters and mother?" I offered, racking my brains. That was pretty much all I had read.

"You're always going on about your father and Regulus," Remus replied, calming down a little. "And if I say so myself, your mother does seem rather vicious."

I had a feeling he was talking about the package that hag had sent me last month. Old Man Dumbledore must've informed her about my flooding the prefects' washroom because the next day, she sent me a jinxed Bludger. I still have crater sized bruises in places I'd rather not mention. But all I can say is that it was painful. Very, _very_ painful.

"Yeah, vicious doesn't even begin to describe it," I muttered sorely. Moony grinned sympathetically.

"See what I mean? Cinderella had it just the same as you! Doesn't it feel better that you can relate to someone?"

I scowled at him.

"I only pity the guy," I said for argument sake. "Who would name their son Cinderella?"

Remus smacked his hand against his forehead.

"She's a _girl_, Padfoot!" he groaned. I shrug. It doesn't make a difference to me. Girl or boy, I wasn't interested.

"Can we continue this chat some other time, Moony," I asked, yawning pointedly. "I'll wake James, you get Wormy. You know how cranky he gets when he misses dinner."

Moony's lips pursed.

"Just for that, you're going to read Cinderella and do your _own_ homework for once!" he said, looking peeved. I didn't think he was too angry so I shrugged again. It wasn't until he threw a rather thick book at me did I realize that he was serious.

xxxxxx

So Cinderella (well what do you know? She _is _a she!) mopes around the house while her evil stepsisters and mother go to a ball to please a stuck up prince. Then, out of nowhere, a fairy godmother materializes and turns a couple of mice into horses, a rat into a coachman (a rather appropriate occupation for Wormy, I should add) a pumpkin into a coach (I wonder if I could do that with one of Hagrid's pumpkins) and lizards into footmen (what a fine fate for Snivellus and his pals). Then they all have a little dress up party, fully packed with glass slippers (oh yeah? Well, I have blue knickers with bubbles and ducks on them!), and a beautiful gown (girls…).

Then there is that whole business with love at first sight and the prince and the Cinder Lass dance all night. I wondered then if their feet hurt because I'm pretty sure glass slippers aren't exactly comfy. But that's just me, going off topic. _You_ try concentrating when Wormtail is trying to cover up the gases released from his body by coughing loudly in your ear!

So, clumsy ole Cinder Lass runs away at the stroke of midnight and leaves her glass slipper in the castle where Mr. Stuck up Prince finds it and goes on a search all through the city, looking for a size four in feet woman. And that made me think. Why didn't the lazy goof just go around the city and search for Cinder Lass himself, instead of having his men place stinky feet into the slipper all day? Muggles, I tell you. That's their idea of romance.

My train of thought was then interrupted by a hard kick at my foot. It didn't hurt, though it was meant to. What do you expect when the blow is coming from a five foot, five inch pinprick?

"You- piece of- you- _git_!" she said, kicking my foot after every syllable. "You-stole- my- That- Slug- horn- stairs- thing- was- my- idea!"

"And you were too late, Tankersley," I said rudely, pulling my foot out of the way. My trouser leg had a stray leaf stuck to it. I picked it away. "Tough luck, little one."

Since there was no foot in her way, Amie Tankersley aimed for my leg. I shot up before she could.

"Do something original for once in your life, Black!" she yelled, looking furious. She always does. I steal her ideas every now and then just to face her wrath. It's like a baby bunny trying to beat up a sleeping elephant. Quite comical.

It's not because her ideas are all that great. I mean, if I am honest, they aren't half bad but I would never admit it to her face. Her head is almost as big as Prongs'. It's just that I can't let her steal our limelight. James and I have spent quite a few years getting our image perfect and Tankersley is our rival. Prongs doesn't mind but I have to conquer that lass. My one true ambition is to leave Tankersley speechless with one ultimate prank. The day will come, my friends. You just wait.

"Get your own pranks!" she was yelling loudly, and pushing me. How long had she been doing that? I had hardly noticed.

"If you're so anxious to get the praise," I suggested airily. "You can take my detentions. I have to scrub the castle squeaky clean all week."

"I hate you!" she said scathingly. Then, with all the strength she could muster, she stomped on my foot. I yelled in pain.

"OY!" I bellowed in fury, hopping on one foot. My first instinct was to throw something at Wormy, who was guffawing and cutting the cheese at the same time.

Amie sneered.

My foot was throbbing as I limped to her. She's got nerve, I can say that truthfully. She didn't flinch or back down and I'm a good head and a half taller than her.

"What're you gonna do?" she hissed in a challenging whisper.

I had the sudden urge to laugh. I knew I deserved a bruised foot after the hell I normally put Amie through. We had been fighting for over six years now and I could easily give up and use my energy somewhere else. But I didn't. I always had some time reserved for taunting Tankersley, waiting for her to taunt me back and loving the feeling of thinking of a comeback in a split second.

So I just take a finger and flick her on the forehead before smirking and turning my back on her. She snarled but didn't follow. I could almost hear her brain whirring. I would pay for that little action later.

xxxxxxx

"Are you afraid, Prongs?" I asked, looking gleeful. We were outside, waiting for Kettleburn to recapture the Nifflers Wormy had set loose. Amateur prank, of course. But it was hard not to smile at his proud face.

"Not at all!" James said hastily, his hazel eyes looking desperate. "I just need a date for the party. And Lily finally convinced Slughorn to let me come!"

"And I was your first choice as a date," I stated out loud, my eyes wide. Maybe it wasn't just Remus with the mixed up sexual preferences.

"No," James answered, laughing. "Evans and I are just not at the asking-each-other-out stage yet. I just need you as an excuse."

I rolled my eyes. Right when I was about to suggest that he take Moony, who I suspected would love a chance to dress up, I heard my name. 

"Hmm?" I asked Prongs. He shook his head and gestured that I look behind him.

"Sirius," asked a shy Hufflepuff of my year. I looked at her, not too kindly. I don't like the looks they give me. They bat their eyes faster than a hummingbird flaps its wings.

"What?" I asked, scrutinizing the blush that was creeping up her neck. My frown deepened.

"," she said hurriedly. Her whole face was red now.

I didn't say anything. I wish I hadn't understood all that. This was the third person (not including Prongs) to ask me to this party! Did they really think I wanted to go?

"_I'd rather go with Prongs!"_ I thought to myself and almost laughed. I was such a hypocrite! Maybe there was a gas leak somewhere in the castle because all the males were getting attracted to their own gender!

"I'd rather go with Prongs," I voiced out loud, trying to make my tone apologetic. James doubled over in laughter and the girl's face fell. I felt horror flood my face as tears sprung in her eyes.

She ran back to her friends as I watched in dismay, not noticing the constant jabs to my ribs –courtesy of Prongs. Because a little way off, Amie Tankersley was staring at me with narrow eyes and a mouth gaping in rage. Remus was next to her, shaking his head.

What had I done? I glared back at her. Neither of us looked away.

"Guess we'd better take a detour to Hogsmeade. You need new dress robes." I heard James say. I didn't answer. Tanks and I were having a staring contest and I was NOT going to be the first to look away.

xxxxxxx

So there I was, dillydallying at the food table, unsure of what to do. When Slughorn had announced the party to be a masquerade, he wasn't joking. Anyone who could transfigure successfully had done so. There were teacup ears and dog noses and even someone dressed as a goblin. Or was that a real goblin? I couldn't be sure.

Remus had acted as my fairy godmother. He had made me and Prongs tone it down a notch. With his wand ready, he had magicked a scruffy black dog snout and tail on me. Prongs got a pair of antlers. Our dress robes came next. When I was ready, Moony slapped a rather frilly mask on my face. I didn't care really. I'm always told that I make anything work.

I was feeling so confident about my disguise that I decided to change my voice too. A croaky rumble should keep those flutter headed princesses away.

Everyone else wore masks over their disguises too, so we thought it would be a hard time tracking down Evans.

A flash of red hair had been enough. It was the only thing recognizable about Lily, to say the truth. She had the face of a wolf, fur and all. Even James looked uncomfortable as he told her that she was even more beautiful than ever- but I'm sure Moony would've been drooling at this point.

So I had wandered off before Lily could ask my opinion and by the time it was ten o'clock, I was bored out of my skull. Not wanting to be the one that Prongs gloated to about how great the party had been, I rolled my eyes and approached the dance floor. Maybe I'd find that Hufflepuff girl and satisfy her injured soul with a dance.

Instead, my eyes caught a grey cat's tail and some cat ears. It made me think of Quaffle, my old kitten who had run away when baby Regulus had tried to train it to jump through a ring of fire.

It was a girl, five foot five or a little more, I think. So, I don't know what made me do it, but I was approaching her and asking her for a dance. My gravelly frog voice had a laugh in it.

The mask covering the girl's face was grey as well with black sequins to match her dress. But I only had to look at the way her chin jutted out to notice who I was dancing with.

Amie Tankersley.

She didn't know who I was of course. The muzzle was a good disguise though I thought she'd be bright enough to notice the height and the hair.

"Sorry," she giggled and tripped. I caught her out of sheer instinct. "I'm a bit tipsy at the mo'. Butterbeer is like toxic for me!"

I laughed. It wasn't my laugh anymore. It was raspy and throaty, the way I had meant it to be. Honestly, my magic is too good sometimes, even for me!

I don't know what made me do it. I never thought I was attracted to Tankersley. Or maybe, I had been but forgotten through the years. All I remember how fun it is to see what revenge she comes up with when I infuriate her.

But that night, I danced with her. She enjoyed it. We talked. We laughed like friends; maybe more than friends. She didn't try to find out who I was and I was fine with that at the moment.

I am a man of the hour. I don't think of the outcome, or what tomorrow will bring. I was finally having fun and Tanks and I hadn't jumped at each others' throats yet so that was an added bonus.

So it surprised me when two things happened at the same time. My wretched brother tapped me on the shoulder and the clock on the far side of Sluggy's office gonged at the first stroke of midnight.

"I'm telling Mother that you're dancing with a Mudblood!" He said in an annoying, high-pitched voice. One of my evil stepsisters had found its way into this party!

I let go of Amie in shock. He wouldn't! The clock gonged again.

Amie fell to the ground almost immediately. Butterbeer was still in her brain, then. As I rushed to pick her up (again, out of pure instincts and gentlemanliness), Regulus bolted away.

I dropped Amie and almost ran after the bloody git. But then, I stopped. The third gong.

The story of Cinder lass was playing in my head. It was like I was going through the fairytale, but with noticeable mistakes. So I did some quick calculations.

Cinder Lass had left something for the prince to find her later on, if only accidentally. I rummaged in my pockets but couldn't find anything.

When I came up with nothing, I undid the laces of my left trainer and took it off. Hastily, I flung it at Amie, who was trying to get up again. It hit her on the head.

Fourth stroke of midnight.

I bolted out of Sluggy's office, dodging half cows and semi house elves. Regulus had a head start but I had longer legs. I whipped out my wand and cursed myself for not leaving it with Amie. It was a better giveaway than a size ten trainer! Amie had seen me point my wand at Snivellus countless times.

"_Glisseo_!" I bellowed. Regulus was on the stairs but as they turned into one slippery slide, he tripped and fell down. His figure stopped at my feet.

"What're you gonna do?" he challenged, trying to get himself out of his tangled robes. "Wipe my memory? Beat me up?"

"No," I said, breathing heavily. "I'm gonna tell Mum that you're having dreams about Narcissa again!"

He gaped at me. He sputtered out incoherent words while I sneered at him. It was true. The last time my brother had a dream about my pureblood cousin, mother had warmed his bottom and it had stayed red for weeks! She and everyone else though it indecent that he had fantasies about his cousin, who was already married.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours, brother," I said, smiling. "Trade your secret for mine."

Regulus nodded jerkily. I had obviously scared him.

And now, there was no point going back to the party, as I had literally thrown my shoe at Amie. Very rude, even for me. So there was nothing left for me to do, but spend the night in bed, thinking of the events that had happened.

xxxxxx

It was a Saturday. I normally sleep in on Saturdays but someone didn't want me catching up on my beauty sleep, I guess.

Only a Chaser could throw a trainer at my head and hit the spot perfectly. I shot up in bed, ready to smother James but saw only Amie. My roommates had decided to get an early start on the piling homework, I suppose.

"You left this on my head yesterday, Black," she said expressionlessly. I grinned sleepily.

"How did you know?" I asked innocently. After a good night's sleep, I was able to rethink my brilliancy. And the solution I had come up with was this: it wasn't very brilliant.

"About twenty witnesses saw you run after your brother with only one shoe," Amie said, grinning lopsidedly now. I guess that meant I was forgiven. "Smooth move, CinderSirius."

"Oy, cut me some slack," I protested defensively. "It's a miracle I actually remembered that Muggle junk!"

"How charming," Amie commented sarcastically. "My prince's way of sentimentality is throwing shoes my way."

I rolled my eyes and got up. I was closer to her then I had intended to be. Something odd was happening to me.

There was a fluttery feeling in my stomach and my face was heating up! This had never happened to me. Was I embarrassed? I never got embarrassed for my mother humiliated me any chance she got (Hallelujah for Hogwarts!).

As she stood on tiptoes, I almost cringed in surprise. But, I like to think that I have experience in the girls department. I like to pretend that I don't think of them as different creatures in my head, so play along if you can.

Her lips came in contact with my cheek. As she leaned back, I touched the skin where her lips had touched it. It burnt, but in a good way. I wanted more. I puckered my lips out and bent down to kiss her, but she placed a small hand on my mouth.

"Muffmuffmeh!" I complained. She stared deeply into my eyes.

"Shh," she coaxed, half laughing. "That's not how the story ends."

xxxxxxx


End file.
